Young Getty Love
by Beatrice Benedick
Summary: Answer to a challenge in the forums. Gio and Betty alternative story. A highschool mini adventure. For the Getty Girls continuing the June festival.
1. Splash

**For Miss Piggy, for writing her Highschool fic, and Sweetie. Answering Sweetie's challenge.**

**YOUNG GETTY LOVE**

**Chapter 1**

"**Splash"**

Betty Suarez jumped graciously, carefully not to mess her new green little shoes, avoiding a little pool of water that had formed in the middle of the sidewalk on the way to school. As she did so, little strands of her dark chestnut hair waved in front of her face. She didn't care for them, smiled, closed her eyes and delighted in the breeze that hit her face. Something stopped her midair and she took a step back regaining balance.

"Ay, ay" she said, rubbing her forehead. She looked up. A tall dark man stood before her carrying a plastic box full of mangoes.

"Torpe!" he just said and placed the box in the floor.

"Good morning, Mr. Perez."

She said, kindly. He didn't respond. Betty resumed her walking while still rubbing her skin. She knew he never answered her back but she insisted in greeting him every morning.

The feeling of pain quickly passed and Betty kept walking doing little jumps with the same smile on her face. She really loved the smell of the city after the rain. On the other hand, her older sister, Hilda, hated it. She said the humid weather messed with her beautifully straightened hair. Betty touched her hair that grew slightly over her shoulders. She wished she had her sister's hair. Of course, Hilda treated her hair much carefully than Betty. But her mother didn't allowed Betty to put so much chemical on her hair, she told her every day that she always loved her young daughter's curly wavy hair. And, even though Betty hated it, she loved to please her mother in any way she could.

It was interesting how Hilda was supposed to walk her to school. And her parents thought she did. But ever since she returned with her old-time boyfriend, Santos, she has been taking the subway and has been borrowing money from Betty's allowances. So poor Betty has been left to walk on her own but she enjoyed walking and it really didn't bother her in the slightest, except for the little fact that Hilda was not particularly notorious for paying her debts in a timely manner… actually, in any manner at all.

She noticed a little butterfly flying around a daisy growing out of the cement from the sidewalk. She saw attentively how the butterfly did some beautiful summersaults and flew closely in front of her eyes as if saying hello. This was a sign that something awesome was going to happen that day, her mother used to tell her. She followed the little butterfly to a little garden nearby and saw her join other friends dressed in many bright rainbow-like colors.

"So, you have friends?" Betty said, quietly. "I envy you."

Betty pressed her face against the metal wall that divided the street from the little garden and started singing a song to the little insects that kept dancing before her.

"Buenos dias, Betty. Are you running late, today?" said a woman walking two kids hand by hand, coming out of the building.

"Oh! Is it really that late?" Betty said without any idea how long she'd spent watching the butterflies.

"I guess it is" the woman said crossing the street. "Say hello to your mother and father from me, okay? Adios, Betty!"

"Adios" mimicked one of the kids and blew a kiss to Betty.

"Oh, crap" Betty said and started running carefully not to dirty the new pair of shoes her mother had bought for her the week before. She also had a matching light green skirt. Her mother saw for her and it fit perfectly the green bow tie she proudly wore on her neck. She felt she was the happiest girl on Earth and she couldn't wait for Henry Grubstick to see her in that outfit.

Only two more blocks to arrive to the school. She would hate to give "Dragon Breath" another excuse to send her to detention room. She's the only teacher that has ever sent her to detention room.

She stopped at a stop sign and tapped the floor impatiently with her soles. It was then when she noticed a big poodle of dark waters across the street. Her mind started thinking which was the best spot to jump through it as she waited for the traffic light to turn. Green. Yellow. A noisy vehicle came speeding out of nowhere and bathed her from head to toe with foul waters.

"Damn you!" was all she could yell as she saw her pretty skirt drenched in waters.

The driver of the van didn't even stop to check on her. The vehicle disappeared in the distance. All Betty could distinguish were the words "Tino's Deli" from the back of the vehicle.

She arrived to the school all wet from tears and dirt.

As expected, Dragon Breath, regardless of the tears and the excuses, didn't let her in class. So, wet and sad, she had to go straight to detention room.

"Surprised to see you here, Betty" said a beautiful young teacher as she picked the paper Betty handled to her. "Mrs. Keagan giving you a hard time, again?"

Betty just nodded and cleaned up her tears from her face. The teacher pointed a little seat at the back of the room and asked her to sit down.

"Rough day, eh?" the woman said laughing as she noticed Betty's wet clothes and motioned to the door where another kid waiting to admit his entry to the detention room. "You know you can't come here, Walter."

"Please, miss Rita. Just have to give something to Betty" the kid said with hesitant voice. He was a skinny peculiar kid, he had curly wavy black hair and curious big eyes. You could never form a straight opinion of that person. People would just find him weird and funny or just wanted to punch him to death. He was that type of kid. Rita sighed and let him in. He came with quick steps and sat in front of Betty. "Oh God! Betty. How you ended up being here?"

"Bad luck, I guess." She said. "You know she hates me."

"I had tell her I was going to pee just to check on you. She's so furious, today. She didn't even have mercy to the new kid."

"A new kid? Who's that?" She said, barely interested. Betty produced a little towel from her backpack and started cleaning her glasses. Her new shoes were ruined and the day couldn't get any worse.

"There's a new guy. A transfer student my dad knows his uncle so I…"

"Walter. Come on. Return to your class."

"I'm on it, Miss Rita." He turned again and kissed Betty on the cheek. "I guess I'll see you later in math. I'll let you know more then."

"Okay."

"Watch where you going, you idiot" Betty heard from the door and quickly put on her glasses. A guy she's never seen before pushed Walter out.

"Come on, boys, behave yourselves" Rita giggled and picked a paper from the kid. "Oh, welcome to the school. You can sit wherever you want…" The teacher read careful something in the paper. "Giovanni Rossi".

The kid turned to Betty and a huge grin formed on his lips.

Betty's heart started beating at high speed as all she could notice was the cap he was wearing in his head that sported a stupid grinning tomato that matched the boy's obnoxious smile and had clearly printed, in bold letters: "Tino's Deli".

_Will be continued…_

Spanish:

_Torpe!_ = clumsy, idiot!

_Buenos dias_ = Good morning

_Adios_ = Good bye


	2. Cough

**Chapter 2**

"**Cough"**

"Psst!"

Betty felt something hit her neck but she didn't move an inch. She frowned and concentrated in her assignment. She was determined not to exchange a single word with the new kid in school. She tried to make her resolve clear to him when she refused to return his greeting the moment he came to her and sat by her side. In fact, she made up her mind not to talk to him for the rest of her life.

"Psst! Psst!" Something hit her left arm. "_Pistacchio…_"

Betty paused for a second, breathed heavily and muttered something inaudible. Then, resumed her writing. Another little ball of scrunched paper fell on top of her notebook.

"_Pistacchio_!"

Feeling the anger boil in her veins, she turned and cried:

"My name is B—"

She couldn't finish her sentence. She felt something in her throat.

_Cough!_

"Silence, please" said the teacher without diverting her eyes from the book she was reading.

"Cough!" Betty grabbed the edge of the armchair, barely breathing. "Sorryyy… cough!"

The new boy jumped out of his chair. In less than a second, he was by Betty's side and started patting her on the back.

"Oh, crap! Crap! Crap!" he said hitting as hard as he could. "Oh, man!"

"Giovanni Rossi! Sit down this instant!"

"But…"

"Cough!! Stop!" Betty battled between trying to breath and trying to push the guy away from him. "You— killing me. Cough! Aaawk" Betty finally released the little ball of paper she had stuck in her throat. She could finally breathe freely and gasped as much air as she could. She was all sweaty; her eyes red, filled with tears.

"Are you alright, dear?" the teacher said when she finally came to her aid.

"I'm okay, Miss Rita." She managed to say and quickly took the glass of water she was handling to her.

"Okay, people. Stop staring. Show's over" Miss Rita said to the rest of the six students that were in the detention room. "Come on! Come on! Your assignments!"

Giovanni caressed Betty's hair.

"Are you really okay?"

Betty threw him a sharp stare. She felt the anger invade her nostril, her jaw clenched fiercely and, without even proposing it, two tears fell from her already reddened eyes. Then, she said between the teeth, careful not to be heard by Miss Rita:

"_Estupido_… you almost kill me!"

Giovanni stared at her cute angry face for a second and then, to Betty's surprise, started laughing right there. A dimple formed in his cheek, that made him look quite cute.

"Giovanni Rossi, please, sit down."

He obeyed, still laughing.

Frustrated, Betty folded her arms in the chair and buried her face in them.

She wasn't sure how long it had passed, maybe a minute or so, when a ball pen hit her on the head.

"What do you want?!" she said and then stopped as she met two brown inquiring eyes looking back at her. They weren't laughing anymore.

"Are you crying?" he said, sincerely.

Betty wasn't sure he was concerned or just mocking at her. She chose to believe it was the latter.

"Of course not" she said, cleaning her face quickly and sitting back straight. She pretended to focus on her assignment and ignored him. It didn't last long. Another object, this time an eraser, landed on top of her notebook. She turned back at him one more time and started:

"Giovanni, plea—"

"G"

She glared at him, trying to understand what he just said.

"What?!"

"G" he repeated, nonchalantly, showing her his leather wristband that had a letter engraved. "The name is 'G'"

She rolled her eyes and decided she wasn't going to waste strength talking with a person that called himself by a letter of the alphabet.

Giovanni stretched an arm and pulled down her ridiculously puffed sleeve.

"What now?" Betty blurted.

"You didn't let me finish…" he said, signaling the eraser in her desk. "That's mine."

She handled him the object, reluctantly. Then, he pointed at her hair. "That too."

Betty realized the ball pen was still tangled in her messy hair. She struggled with it a bit, to the amusement of Giovanni who kept biting his lower lip, clearly containing a laugh.

Then, a loud noise was heard from outside breaking the silence of the room. The sound of a motorcycle.

One of the students, a girl who was sitting near the window facing the parking lot, gave a little cry: "Oh-my-God!"

Giovanni didn't move an inch, while the rest of the kids stood up and bolted towards the window, amidst protest of the teacher.

Betty adjusted her glasses and looked through the window. A biker had just parked in the entrance. Elegant and determined, he descended from his ride and started walking towards the building. He wore tight blue jeans, all clad in black boots and a black leather jacket that wrapped quite nicely around his arms. His hair was long and silky, the kind that waved with the wind, like in the movies. He had steady secured steps, swaying his body in a very manly way as he walked through the sidewalk, unaware he was being watched. Betty found herself secretly praying that, when she grew up, she could have the chance to meet a super-handsome guy like that. She started hearing the church bells and the smile on her fiance shining just for her as he started singing one of her favorite Disney songs…

Still daydreaming, she opened her eyes and noticed that Giovanni was staring at her. She frowned and returned to her place at the window.

"Please… to your seats… or I will… you very well know what I will…" stammered the teacher without even looking to the students. She was clearly entertained in following the stranger until he disappeared from her sight. She kept looking for a little while, still trying to catch a glimpse of those tight jeans.

"Come on, guys" she said after the refreshing vision was gone. "You don't want me to call on Principal Heyward."

Like an imperial order all the students stopped talking at the same time. Miss Rita smiled, surprised at her influence when, she suddenly jumped to the sound of a loud knocking coming from the door.

The beautiful stranger had suddenly materialized in front of her eyes.

A husky voice spoke through a pair of charming, confident lips.

"Rita Geronimo?"

She nodded.

"May I speak with you for a minute?"

She followed him outside the classroom, hypnotized by deep stare of his brown eyes and the scent of his perfume.

Betty returned to her seat, still surprised by the appearance of the handsome biker. After a few minutes he returned, accompanied by the teacher, her face all crimson. They looked at Giovanni who quickly stood up.

"Can I go now?" he said picking his belongings.

"Of course you can" Miss Rita said as she went to her desk and started scribbling a note. "It was nothing but a misunderstanding."

"Could she go too?" Giovanni picked her notebook and backpack without her consent. He grinned back at her, and the dimple showed up again. "I'm the reason she's here, after all. It was my entire fault."

Betty's eyes shot open at this.

"You… you really are the one from the van. You… you…"

The guy at the door threw a quick glance to Miss Rita "I'm pretty sure, your beautiful teacher understands it's also a misunderstanding." He winked at her, who blushed in turn. "I'll make sure to speak with the principal about this young lady, too."

Giovanni held a very reluctant Betty by the hands, making her stand up and follow him all the way to the door until they were in the main ally.

He finally let herself free and returned her belongings.

"You… you did this to me! You… idiot!" she yelled at him in the middle of the empty hall. She was surprised how easily she could insult him when she'd never insulted anybody before in her life until that day.

All he did was laugh and that always made her even angrier.

"I say you're breaking the Rossi record," said the man as he finally joined them and handled Giovanni several notes. Now, at close distance, Betty could notice the man and the young boy were remarkably similar: same features, the same conceited smile on their faces, dimples included. "First day at school and you already got detention and found yourself a girlfriend."

…definitely the same annoying disposition.

Betty protested. "I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Woah!" said the man. "Character! She's a keeper!"

Giovanni just smiled.

"Hey! What's this? You can't wear this in your first day of school?" the older man replaced the boy's ridiculous deli logo cap with a Mets cap. He gave him a bag he'd been carrying. "Your jacket is there. I gave Tino the rest of your bags".

"Man, finally!" said Giovanni. "I was expecting my clothes two days ago. Where've you been?!"

"Well, I had urgent business to attend" he said with a grin on his face. "Which reminds me, task _numero uno_ for you, kiddo: number and address of that smoking teacher you've got, soldier. Roger that?"

"Sure."

"Good" he said and, without saying anything further, turned to the main entrance.

"Hey!" yelled Giovanni. "When are you coming back?"

"Who knows?" without looking back, he raised an arm and waved goodbye to them. "Take care, kiddo… pretty lady."

"Bye" answered Giovanni. Nobody else answered. He looked around and discovered that Betty was striding silently away across the corridor.

"Hey, you. Stop!" he yelled at her. She pretended she wasn't listening.

"Hey!" he followed her, without response.

"Betty Suarez!"

Betty stopped at the mention of her full name and turned to him. "How did you—"

Giovanni Rossi waved a piece of paper.

"It just says it here in the release note."

"Give me that!"

"Don't you need this to enter the classroom?" he said waving the note out of her reach.

"Give it to me" she tried unsuccessfully to snatch it out of him but he switched hands. "Giovanni!"

She was infuriated.

"It's G" he corrected, smiling at her failed attempts to get the note. He played with her some more, until he finally allowed her to snatch the paper from his hands.

A thunder was heard in the distance. Betty jumped.

"Man! It's raining outside" he groaned.

Betty took the note inside her bag and walked away, ignoring him completely.

"Hey wait" said the boy again. "I've been told the junior high school building is across the street".

"So?" she said, growing annoyed by the minute.

"I'll accompany you" he produced a small umbrella from his backpack. "It's the least I can do for you. You know… for the dress."

"What for?"

He blinked.

"Well… what class you're in, then?"

She hit the floor with her shoes.

"I'm a sophomore!"

He opened his eyes and blatantly evaluated her from head to toe.

"Wow! Are you some kind of genius? Man! What are you… like twelve, now?"

Betty's felt her ears explode and she imagined smoke coming out of them.

"I'm sixteen!" she yelled. "You know what? Mind your own business and stop following me, stop throwing things at me just… let me be!"

She stormed out so violently that the sound of her ruined new green shoes echoed all across the hall.

_Will definitely be continued…_

Notes:

_Pistacchio!_ = (it.) Pistachio

_Estupido!_ = (spa.) stupid, idiot!


	3. Ring

**Chapter 3**

"**Ring**"

Hilda turned to see him as he approached running through the sidewalk and hit him on the shoulder in a friendly but abrupt manner:

"Hi, Gio!"

He pursed his lips and fixed his jacket.

"Hi, Hilda. It's G…" he frowned, a bit mad that his name didn't click well in this new school.

"_Ay_, don't be ridiculous, everyone calls you Gio." she said and, taking some money from Betty's hands, pinched her little sister's cheeks. "Okay, so Gio is finally here. I'm leaving now."

Gio's brown eyes amused in the contemplation of the long golden earrings that spelled "Hilda" and hung from her earlobe to her neck, filled with one too many gold chains that fell naughtily over that yellow polyester shirt that flaunted the best part of her body.

"Mmm… mmm…" Gio thought, "now, that's what I call a babe blessed by God."

Just a few weeks ago he had tried to date her, she had just broken with her old love and he wondered "why not?" He loved older women. Dating Hilda Suarez was fun, they danced, they even kissed, they kind of clicked but all he received to remember that night was a black eye from her ex-boyfriend.

"Hey, Santos!" she said and Gio jumped just at the mention of his name.

Hilda ran to a guy that was eying Gio suspiciously from the other side of the street.

Gio came closer to Betty "Are they together again?"

"Yeah" she said stroking her cheeks, still aching from her older sister greetings, and watched as she joined her group of friends and walked up the stairs of the elevated subway, "I think she owes you for that".

"Ha!" he turned to face her closer, dangerously close, and raised an eyebrow. "By the way, B... you must be happy."

"What? why?"

"Gio. What kind of name is that? I told you that I'm G."

"G is stupid. And, it's not totally my fault. I was talking with Hilda that day I met you—"

"Ah-ha! talking about me?" he smiled. She ignored him.

"—and I forgot your name. All I said was that it started with something lame like... Gio."

"Hey!"

"Whatever... I just didn't know she was going to gossip about you with every single classmate that crossed her way" She hit his arm and showed her big and slightly disarranged teeth to him. "And stop complaining. Gio is fine. After all, I'm okay with you calling me B by now."

"Yeah, I guess you got tired of hitting me." he said rubbing his arm. "What happened with the 'I'm not going to let you call me by a single letter of the alphabet'?"

"I rather you call me B than 'The Eater'."

"It's cute!" he said slightly pulling her by the hair. "It's our thing! And not only mine, you know, even uncle Tino was damned surprised at your little performance that day."

"I swear I'm not going to show my face at your uncle's deli anymore."

Giovanni laughed. "Yeah, like that could be even possible."

"So, are you coming or not?" she said turning graciously to him, her short hair fluttered in the wind. Gio had been accompanying her to school ever since the old van broke, was sent to the garage and he had no choice but walk his way to and from school. The worse part was that his uncle's deli was a bit farther into Corona he had to walk all his way from school in Jackson Heights. Anyway, he really enjoyed that peculiar girl's company, he was more than glad to have someone to talk to in the mornings.

"Of course" he said and ran to join her side.

Their shoes made their typical sound against the wet pavement as they walked silently for a few blocks.

"Hi, Gio" waved a cute looking girl from senior class, riding a bicycle.

Gio turned his face down a bit saddened and made a sound with his lips.

"Hi, Gio" said a group of junior female students as they passed quickly by their side almost pulling Betty out of the sidewalk, as if she didn't exist "See you in Corona!"

Gio nodded as he saw one of the tall pretty girls whisper something to her nearest partner while eyeing Gio from the distance.

Betty frowned and commented a bit annoyed.

"G or Gio… you've become quite popular, eh?"

"Jealous much?" Gio said, faking a smirk to which Betty just rolled her eyes. Gio's voice lowered into a faint whisper. "You know? I don't even think they talk about me. All they care about are my uncles, specially the teachers."

After puberty, his voice had grown to a husky well-modulated tone that gave him a raw masculine allure to his young years. So Betty, like many of the girls from her class, shivered as she heard that voice quite close to her ear. She hated feeling that way about this guy who she barely knew and, in very rare occasions, posed as her fake boyfriend. For her, it was just Gio, the annoying new guy who she was condemned to walk with in the mornings.

Betty turned to face him and saw that his face had saddened. She was about to say that the teachers would care more for him if he didn't spend such a long time in the detention room... but right then, as they reached the school gates, she spotted a blue car park near the front entrance and a young boy descend from it.

"Oh Look! Henry is there. Hurry, hurry. Pretend!"

Gio sighed and offered Betty his arm. She grasped at him like a lifeboat. Her fingers wrapped those tight young muscles. Gio had definitely found time in between school and his exhausting job at his uncle Tino's Deli to tune up his body.

"I can't believe I agreed to this shit."

"You agreed because you wanted to date my sister." Betty stated.

"Just... look at him. I don't see what you see or what anyone would ever see in him" he whispered to her ear. "I personally find him quite boring".

"You wouldn't understand" Betty said as she quickly tried to put her headband in place even thought the boy in question had already entered the premises.

Betty Suarez had loved Henry Grubstick ever since she met him at the internal Math Competition and he was the only student that managed to beat her effortlessly.

Henry had barely spoken a couple of words to her after that day and Betty knew he already had a girlfriend, but nothing could be reason enough to prevent that young girl's heart from worshiping the soil he walked ever since her freshman year.

Gio found particularly amusing the way Betty's countenance changed every time she spotted that guy. As per usual, he was about to say a funny remark or two on her expense but the words never left his throat.

"Hi, Gio" a divine walking vision in short waving skirt and long straight hair winked right at him.

Betty got pulled back as Gio suddenly stopped without a warning. He stepped to the side and untangled himself from their mutual embrace. Slightly surprised by Gio's unexpected behavior, Betty followed his eyes until she found out the person that had caught his attention: Kimberly Keagan.

Kimberly was also a sophomore, a pretty girl, probably the most popular girl in her class and Betty Suarez worst nightmare.

Betty saw Gio turn into an idiot right in front of her eyes. Kimberly smiled one final time to Gio and returned to her friends.

"Look at you!" Betty pointed at Gio's face.

Gio snapped out of his trance. "What?"

"You are doing the same thing, the same thing you complain about me and Henry."

"I don't know what you are talking about…" he retorted very seriously and checked his wrist watch. "We better hurry."

"Didn't I ever tell you about her?" Betty yelled in despair.

"How you expect me to remember everything you say. You may not realize it but you do talk a lot..."

"Shut up. I mean what she did to me earlier this year at P.E. The worse humiliation ever!" she lowered her voice. "I pretend to be sick for almost every class. I don't think I could bear it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I remember now." He snapped his fingers "So that's why they call you The Human Shield!"

"Stop laughing at me. It was quite traumatic."

"Well, that was pathetic. If I were you I would have already plot something to get even." Gio grabbed Betty by the wrist and pushed her forward to advance more quickly.

"Giovanni!" Someone shouted from behind. Gio hurried his steps, pretending he hadn't heard but the caller caught up with them in spite of his efforts. Miss Rita was standing tall in front of him. "Giovanni Rossi, there you are. Have you heard from your uncle?"

Gio put on a serious face before answering her. Betty could barely contain her laugh.

"Nope" he replied nonchalantly.

She eyed him suspiciously. "It's really uncommon for someone to disappear like that."

"Like I told you yesterday, Miss Rita… and the day before yesterday... that's just the way he's always been."

"There's something fishy about all this" Miss Rita said. Betty noticed her nostrils were turning red. Her nose always turned into a funny shade of red when she was mad.

Gio's cellphone started ringing in his pocket. He read the name in the screen and gave a quick glance to Miss Rita, unsure of what to do until he finally decided to answer it. "Hello?_ La benditione, tio_."

Rita, in a perfect display of unladylike behavior, pulled him back. "Give me that!"

"Fabiano! Where have you been? I've been waiting for days…" Miss Rita yelled and then her face turned pale. "Oh, Tino. I'm sorry. I thought… yeah, well… Yes, everything is okay… Your nephew is doing very well. I… I'll give the phone to him now."

Gio took the phone trying to swallow a laugh.

Rita said between the teeth.

"You better tell Fabiano to call me back or… or else!" she snapped and left striding into the building.

"Hello? Uncle Tino. No that is not Miss Daisy, that's the brunette. This is the blonde… No, that either, that's the history teacher... Yeah, that's the one! …the deli? I'll be right there once class is over… No, I'm not going to ask Miss Jane to go with me. She's still not over what uncle Fabiano did to her last weekend …Fine! Do as you please!" he said and hung up. He barely had patience for such tidbits.

"Humm… are you sure your uncle is fine?" Betty said as she saw the teacher enter school again.

"They always do this to me" he said and followed Betty to the class room trying to avoid being seen by Miss Jane who was just entering her class.

"Isn't he a bit too old for those type of games?" she asked.

"Old? My uncles are only 25!"

"Well, 25 years is like… a lot!. I want to be married before I get that old and have many kids." Betty said before she took her place. Their conversations were limited to their morning walks, they usually didn't talk to each other at classes or in breaks. And Betty expected the van to be fixed as soon as possible, who knew what people could start gossiping about them...

"You do?" Gio said more to himself than to anyone else. "That's cool."

He wasn't going to tell her. He also had the same dream.

_Will be continued... preferably with some kind of plot... :p_

Note:

Corona and Jackson Heights are neighborhoods of Queens Borough.

_La benditione, tio = _(it.) "Bless me, uncle" common way to greet the elders with respect among the catholic people.


End file.
